The Elemental Gangsta'
by NobodyImportantToYou
Summary: Tavon Young gets transported to Remnant for some reason, what could happen to him right? (sorry for the bad summary)


**(this is an idea for another fanfiction, its a more funny and light-hearted one where the main character from Earth is a walking stereotype, anyways i hope you enjoy, also its Rated M for swearing and use of the N-word)**

 ** _Chapter 1: Where The Fuck Am I?_**

Yo', my name's Tavon Young, im 17 years old, African American and im from Dallas, Texas. Im well-built and i got two tribal tattoos that go all the way down my arms, I usually rock a white t-shirt, a bright red hoodie with the hood up and a Dallas Cowboy snapback under it, some loose-fitting cargo pants and a pair of red and black Air Jordans. Lets just say that i look baller as fuck. now that the intro's over wit', now lets begin this shit man...

 **Where the fuck am i? I mean seriously bruh'? i wake up in this dirty-ass alleyway with no clue on how in the fuck i got here, i fumble around in my pockets for my phone and luckily for me, it was still there along wit' my earphones. Thank God for that, damn my head feels weird, its like somethings there, so i pull down my hood and take off my snapback and i take out my phone to use the camera only to reveal that i had a pair of fuckin' black wolf ears on my head, i quickly put my snapback and hood back on before somebody sees**

 **Feeling pretty tired of laying on the floor, i get up and walk out the alleyway and down a couple of blocks but i dont recognise anything here, hell, i don't even think im in Dallas no more and these wolf ears, i gotta' keep that shit hidden so i don't wanna' attract no unwanted attention. I head down another street 'til i see a shop called 'From Dust 'Til Dawn', weird ass name for a shop, i walk inside to see an old dude with wild ass hair at the counter**

Old Dude: hello, how may i help you?

Me: yeah, uhhh, you got any snacks or somethin'?

Old Dude: the snacks are in the back

Me: 'Ight cool, thanks man

 **I walked to the back and to the snack isle, damn there's so many options, so i ponder of the my choices for a bit until i see a group of dudes walk inside the store dressed in black suits with red ties and wearing red sunglasses, while the leader was out here looking a straight-up pimp and he then walks up to the counter**

Leader: do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?

 **One of the goons then pulls out a pistol and points it at the shopkeeper who had his hands up, oh snap! this place gettin' robbed!**

Shopkeeper: please just take my lien and leave

Leader: shhh! shhh! shhh! shhh! calm down, we're not here for your money...grab the dust...

 **The goons started walking around with containers and i hide behind the shelves of snacks, they were filling them up with something to which i didn't what the hell it was, i noticed a small girl wearing a black and red gothic style dress with black boots and a red hooded cape; extra points for the outfit being red and black, she was listening to music and reading a magazine. A goon then sees her and approaches her with a big, red fuckin' machete drawn**

Goon: Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em

 **The dude, of course didn't get an answer from her**

Goon: Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?

 **He then taps on her shoulder to get her attention and she turns around, pulling her hood down to reveal her short dark hair and.. silver eyes? ok thats fuckin' weird..**

Girl: yes?

 **The guy points to his ear and she takes off her headphones**

Goon: I said, put your hands in the air, now!

Girl: Are you... robbing me?

Goon: Yes!

Girl: Ooohhh...

 **The girl then proceeds to send the dude flyin' across the store and another one of them walks up to her packin' a pistol, she promptly sends him through the shop window and she jumps out of it like a total boss, she then pulls out a huge ass scythe! how the fuck is she able to hold that!? she twirls it around and slams it into the ground as the leader looks at her and then his goons**

Leader: Okayyy... Get her!

 **Some of them charged at her but one of them took one look at me and ran straight at me with his hands up, so i put my hands up aswell to guard myself, suddenly ice gauntlets appear on my hands and forearms as the guy then punches them and reels back, clutching his hand in pain, i took this chance to give him one hell-of-an uppercut that sends him flying out of the window and knocking him out. I step outside and join the girl who just finished whoopin' some ass and the leader starts talkin'**

Leader: You were worth every cent. Truly, you were

 **He drops his cigar and snuffs it out with his cane...pause..**

Leader: Well, Reds, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around...

 **He then lifts up the cane to reveal a pair of crosshairs, which to be fair to the dude, was actually pretty dope**

Leader: im afraid this is where we part ways..

 **He fires a shot of explosive shit at us and the girl shoots herself into the air to dodge it with her scythe..? oh wait..its also a gun..right..anyways, i settle for rolling out of the way. We see that the pimp looking motherfucker wasn't there and we turn around to see him climbing up a ladder, the girl then turns to the shopkeeper**

Girl: mind if we go after him?

 **The shopkeeper nods and we go after him, the girl uses that scythe\gun combo of hers to scale the building while i quickly scramble my black ass up the ladder, we caught up to him as he stops running with nowhere to go** Girl: hey!

Me: what you runnin' from homeboy?

Leader: persistent...

 **A fuckin' V-TOL then lands behind him and he climbs on-board, turning towards us and holding a red gem**

Leader: end of the line, Reds!

 **He throws the red gem on the front of us** Me: since its red, im guessin' that shits explosive?

 **For my answer, He shot at it with his cane causing a big ass explosion but a woman dropped down to protect us with a weird purple glyph? i dunno, but what i do know is that this woman was a total MILF, for real, the only way i could describe her was 'Sexy School Teacher', for fucks sake, she even had a riding crop with her! So she starts firing purple bolts of magic or some shit which hits the V-TOL; rattling it around, then the pimp dude and the pilot switch places as a woman appears in a short red dress and glass high-heels, even though i could only see her legs, i could tell that she was fine, i mean she got them curves though!**

 **So this bad bitch in the red dress shoots a fireball at the hot teacher, oh hell no! i aint lettin' this beautiful woman die! i stick out my hand which shot a fireball aswell and it hit the one coming at us, the hot teacher then literally makes it rain ice shards on the ship and the chic in the red dress responded by the making the ground explode underneath us, luckily the teacher pushed me and the other girl out of the way. As the V-TOL flies away in the distance the girl turns to the hot teacher**

Me: that shit was fuckin' dope my niggas!Girl: you're a huntress..?

 **Huntress? that shit don't ring any bells**

Girl: can i have your autograph!?

Me: bitch what..?

 **Bruh' you cant be serious, she looks like she's gonna whoop our asses in at least 10 different ways and 'Little Red Riding Hood' wants a damn autograph?**

 ** _20 minutes Later:_**

 **So, me and this girl are now in a police interrogation room and shes shuffling a little, probably her first time is these type of situations, it was understandable to be nervous, i remember my first time in a police station. I kick my feet up on top of the table as the blonde teacher from earlier walks into the room, she shoots me a glare and the girl a disappointed look**

Teacher: I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourselves and others in great danger

Girl: They started it!

Me: hol' up! thats some bullshit right there!

 **The teachers glare at me only intensifies as i spoke**

Teacher: excuse me?

Me: i mean, ain't the authorities always been pushin' for citizens to do the right thing? to assist law enforcement and shit? Well me and 'The Red Reaper' over here did just that, hell, we did they're damn jobs for their lazy asses! and we the ones in deep shit!? Man, this just ain't my night is it?

Teacher: but that doesn't excuse the collateral damage

Me: a broken window and a few explosions don't mean jack-shit lady! that can be replaced!

Teacher: i'd advise on lowering your tone of voice at me, young man

 **I fold my arms over each other, not really being fazed by her**

Me: or what? you gon' spank me with that riding crop of yours?

 **I heard Little Red next to me snicker at that comment and i put a shit-eating grin while the woman looked like she was ready to blow until a dude with silver hair and wearing a black suit with a green scarf and black spectacles, carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a coffee mug walked into the room and he sat down opposite us, facing Little Red and looking at her eyes**

Dude: Ruby Rose...You... have silver eyes

 **So that was her name huh?**

Ruby: uh, um..

Me: yo' my dude, imma' need ya' to back off of Red a lil' ok?

 **He then looked at me with face of interest, eyeing me up and down**

Dude: and who would you be?

 **I was hella' sceptical about giving him my name but i did it anyways**

Me: Tavon Young.. 'sir'..

Dude: please Mr Young, theres no need for the formalities, call me Ozpin

Me: 'ight..Ozpin..

 **He then looked at my snapback and my Air Jordans**

Ozpin: hmmm..i don't think i've seen your type of clothing anywhere before..

 **Oh Shit! i need to think of a lie!**

Me: i got these from outta' town..

Ozpin: hmmm..

 **Thank the Lord that the lie actually fuckin' worked!**

Ozpin: so..where you two learn to do this..?

 **The lady held a tablet and on the screen it showed me and Ruby fighting the goons from earlier**

Ruby: S..Signal Academy

 **Damn! they got academies for this shit!? sign my ass the fuck up!**

Ozpin: They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

Ruby: Well, one teacher in particular

Ozpin: I see...

 **He then places the cookies down on the table and Ruby starts gorging them**

Ozpin:It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...

 **Ruby mumbles something with her mouth full**

Ruby: oh! thats my Uncle!

 **She then wipes her mouth**

Ruby: Sorry, That's my UncleQrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was completegarbagebefore he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like-Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!

 **Ruby then starts doing some karate poses and it was so fuckin' adorable**

Ozpin: So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?

Ruby: Well... I want to be a Huntress

Ozpin: You want to slay monsters?

 **Monsters too? this shit just keeps gettin' more promising!**

Ruby: Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!

 **Jesus Christ shes speaks so damn fast! i only just caught everything she said!**

Ozpin: Do you know who I am?

Ruby: You're Professor Ozpin, You're the headmaster at Beacon

 **And he's the headmaster? he seems like cool dude**

Ozpin: Hello

Ruby: Nice to meet you

Ozpin: You want to come to myschool?

Ruby: More than anything

Ozpin: well, okay

 **He then turns to me once again**

Ozpin: now, Mr Young..

Me: yeah..?

Ozpin: how were you able to do what you did earlier this evening..?

Me: if imma' be honest wit' you, i don't actually know how i did that shit..i kinda' just..happened..

Ozpin: i see...it appears your semblance is the ability to manipulate the many elements into any weapon you desire without using dust..

Me: i guess so..since it's the first time this has ever happened before...

 **Imma' take a guess and say that this 'dust' shit is the crystals and stuff that those goons were stealin' and that 'semblances' are pretty much superpowers, which overall, is pretty fuckin' dope!**

Ozpin: well Mr Young, i would like to offer you a spot in Beacon..

 **I put my feet down from the table and me and the other teacher just stare at him**

Teacher: Professor Ozpin, you can't be seri-

 **He put his hand up to straight-up silence her**

Ozpin: so what will it be?

 **I thought** **over it for a bit, fuck it, it could be hella' fun in the long run**

Me: 'ight, you got a deal! but wait, i don't got anyplace to stay..

Ozpin: that can be provided for you

Me: cool

 **A few hours after leaving that damn interrogation room, i was laying on the bed of my new room, tomorrow was gonna be one crazy ass day**

 **(hope you guys liked this one, see ya next time lads, byyye!)**


End file.
